


A Carved Heart

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [35]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet comes across the initials she and Minnie carved in the fishing shack before the twins were lost. What should she do with them after everything that's happened?
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Carved Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It was a beautiful fall day as Prisha and Violet made their way down the path to the stream, fingers intertwined, their hands lightly swinging back and forth. The morning air had a faint nip to it, hinting at the winter that was to come. Overhead the morning sun danced between fall leaves as they lightly fluttered to the ground. The babbling of the stream was calming as they approached, the fish bucket clunking against Violet’s leg with every step they took. 

Crossing the bridge, they settled down at an appropriate fishing spot before Violet handed the bucket off to Prisha and headed inside the shack to grab the fishing spears. As she walked inside, Violet could see that one of the spears hadn’t been placed back in the usual spot. Instead it and A.J.’s mini spear lay scattered across the table, likely left out by Willy and A.J. themselves since they were the last ones to fish. Rolling her eyes, Violet circled the table to get the second spear and put A.J.’s away. When she did she came across something that she hadn’t seen in a long time: the heart she and Minnie had carved with their initials inside.

Setting the spears back down, Violet walked over to examine the initials more closely. Her fingers lightly ran across the carving, remembering the day she and her girlfriend had made it. It had taken them fucking forever. Between Vi’s pocketknife and a carving knife they’d found on the floor of the shack it probably took them at least thirty minutes to carve the markings deep enough to make something permanent. Of course, their work was also slowed by the fact that both of them kept stopping the other to sneak kisses, causing both of them to devolve into flustered giggles. It had been the best day of Violet’s life.

So much had changed since then. Minnie was dead. Sophie and Tenn too. Minnie had led to both their deaths; she’d almost gotten Violet killed as well. Remembering that night on the bridge always brought a sort of surreal sadness to Violet’s heart. There were so many emotions that swirled inside her at the memories and she never knew which one should be strongest: anger, fear… love? She’d lost two of the most important people in her life that day, and despite Minnie’s hand in it she knew there would always be a part of her that cared for Minnie, that refused to believe that things had ended for her in that way.

Looking back towards the door, Violet wondered if Prisha had ever come across the carving in her trips to the shack. If she had, she never mentioned it. It wouldn’t surprise Violet if she knew of it though. Prisha wasn’t one to push for details of the past, especially when she was so sparing with her own. And just like the initials on this wall, the marks of Prisha’s past lived on in their own way. The tattered friendship bracelet on Prisha’s right wrist had been there for years. Prisha had told Violet it was given to her by a girl named Maren, her first love. She’d died, just like Minnie had. Just like everybody eventually did.

Violet’s other hand drifted absentmindedly toward her pocket where the same pocketknife that had carved the initials still lay. Should she scratch out the heart? It wouldn’t take much; a few strokes and it would be gone. She could have done it long ago. In the year she thought they’d lost the twins it had stood as a sort of shrine to the love she’d lost. Then the next year Minnie was found and Violet truly lost her for good in a deeper sense than ever before. The Minnie she’d known died long before that night on the bridge. She’d died with Sophie.

It would only take a minute to obliterate the mark, yet Violet paused, another memory coming to her mind, this one from a few months ago. Prisha had broached the subject at the end of supper, asking everyone to stay a moment longer as she had a request of them. She wanted to add a grave to their cemetery: one for Maren. Everyone had been open to the idea. It wasn’t hard to build the grave either. With a few planks of wood, some paint and a pile of stones it was done, tucked in the corner with all the other grave markers. Prisha had stood before the cemetery, Violet beside her. They both looked upon the graves of the fallen.

Prisha had reached for Violet’s hands, her grip firm. Then she said it. “I love you,” 

Perhaps it was an odd situation in which to say those words for the first time. Staring at the graves of former lovers, dwelling on the past. But the words centered Violet, a calm warmth glowing within her very core. “I love you too,”

Prisha moved into her room that night.

Violet let her hand leave the wall and fall to her side. She wouldn’t hide her past. No matter how painful or fucked up, it was still hers. That made it worth remembering. “Goodbye, Minnie,” she murmured. Then she turned back to the table, taking the spears up in her hands. The mini spear was returned to its correct place, the other spears tucked safely under one arm. Opening the front door, Violet was greeted by bright sunlight. 

Prisha had moved onto the bridge and sat down on the edge, her feet dangling over the water and kicking playfully. Hearing the door open, she turned to Violet, a bright smile lighting up her face. She lifted her good hand in greeting, motioning Violet over. “Before we get started, come join me for a minute! You’ve got to see this!”

Violet felt a smile tugging at her own lips as that same calm warmth entered her heart once more. Today was a new day, and she was happy. With that final thought, she walked forward to join Prisha.


End file.
